User talk:Ryoga04
Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the Miroku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rin & Sesshomaru (Talk) 10:04, 12 November 2011 Re:Episode infobox Hi there. The 'Piece', 'format', 'eyecatcher', 'rating' and 'rank' fields in the info box are relatively simple. The 'piece' is the number episode in it's season. For example, the third episode of the series would be the third episode of the first season, so it's 'piece' field would be 3. The format is the TV format ( such as HD, 3:4, etc.). See this Wikipedia page for a quick description of what an eye-catcher is. The rating is the TV rating the show has (I'm fairly sure InuYasha is rated TV-14) And finally, the rank is how the anime is ranked in various magazines. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 02:17, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete No problem, it's done. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goryōmaru Yes, of course. I would refer to one of my articles, preferably either Menōmaru or Kyōra for a reference of how an article should look in terms of structure and how it is organized. Or, if you just want an outline see here. I would contribute a good deal more detail if possible to his history. Your references are not necessarily in line with how I believe references are normally written. You've done like a legitimate citation, but I'm sure this can be done much simpler, like simply citing a link to the actual manga volume. But since that would only be a red link, as we don't have any manga volume articles, this may pose a problem for legitimacy purposes. For clarification on the references question, I would consult Serena. Further, one must always write in an in-universe perspective. You shouldn't refer to the manga or anime outside of the trivia section, you have to treat Goryōmaru as an actual person, not a fictional character. Lastly, the article should be written in past tense (although I sometimes write in present tense for "Appearance" and some other sections--see one of the articles I listed above for when it is used, because frankly I can't remember off the top of my head, haha). That's all I can think of at any rate. Please let me know if and when you'd like me to look at it again!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *I'm happy to help. And as far as the history goes, just be as detailed as possible, maybe just short of a play-by-play. Although be brief when you're discussing information that Goryomaru wouldn't have been privy too. For instance, you wouldn't give a detailed description of, say, Kagura being saved by Sesshomaru, since Goryomaru wasn't there. But if it was Hakudoshi's attack on the temple, which he was obviously there for, then that should get as much detail as you can coax out of the episode or manga that you're using as reference material. Anyway, that's how I write it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Writing Style It applies to all character pages. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, we act as though they are real people. And no, we write in past tense because the series has ended, meaning that its no longer ongoing. People will be able to tell that they're not dead because the infobox has no "Death" section on their pages. Hopefully that clears things up? セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) It's no bother, I'm glad to help. 1) Hehe, you've gone a little overboard. There's no need to add dates or Copyright info to the references. All you need is the link, such as to the InuYasha Companion site, so that much is right. And as far as Volumes go, you should actually site the specific chapter it was in rather than the entire volume. And all the additional info can be gotten rid of. 2) I can later, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll make one as soon as I can, though. ^^ セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :no problem. =) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 17:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Takahashi's books Happy holidays to you as well. I have heard of both books (I wish I had them, lol) and yes, you may definitely use them as references in articles. They are very good sources of information. :) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 23:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : I know, and I've been trying to get to the main page, but I've been so busy. If you'd like to help, just tell me so and you can help somehow. I'll start working on it today and put other things aside for now. I just need to make some graphics for it. Rowan is actually a good friend of mine in real life. And yeah, she has been contributing a lot. I asked her to help out with the InuYasha Wiki and gave her admin status so she could do more than just edit pages (she helped install the new preloads list in the editing screen from the HP Wiki, which I think makes things a lot easier when adding infoboxes to pages). The Welcome tool doesn't welcome admins or high-ranking users because usually those users already understand the wiki policies and won't need a welcoming, lol. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Main Well, I'd rather not get rid of the twitter feed, but I can make the Wikia Animanga box a footer again to make room for a DYK box right above the twitter feed. If you make the box, put it here: . Also, remember, not everything is going to be complete by the end of the day. We can always change it later when we get more and more contributors. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Picture uploads Uh, I suppose so. The first and third one look all right, but the second one doesn't even look like how they're supposed to (it looks fan made). You can go ahead and upload them and edit the template. I'll unlock it so you can add them in with whatever text you're trying to add to them. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 22:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Serena got it for me. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Slider Well, this is one of my advise. If you wanna those pictures completely show at the slide, you should resize them into fix size as same as the slider's size. About the second picture (Characters), it is an edited picture. Actually I post a slideshow at my talk page (I guess you already know that), at the first time I post those screencaps in original sizes, but some part of those screencaps been cut since I put them into a slider. I readjusted those screencaps once again, and now it looks more better. ;) If the size of screencaps are still big, just crop them. Sango 珊瑚 13:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) : You're welcome, have fun on cropping. XD Re: Episode 166-67 Sure, but I don't have much screenshot for those episodes because I didn't download those 2 mkv. :S I remember I kept some of the screenshots at my computer and Facebook that I got them from website. Well, I'll try my best! :) Sango 珊瑚 13:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Spirit of Mount Azusa I would like to thank you for peer editing the page i created on the spirit of mount azusa since im not really good at all the technical stuff and a novice at creating id like to say thanks.Inuyasha5.5 23:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nazuna That's why I don't add it into character infobox! XD It doesn't make sense at all. I still wonder who are they.Sango 珊瑚 14:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship vote Hi, Ryoga! As you may or may not know, we're short on administrators at the moment. Please see the new vote here, and a message at the top will explain the situation. Thanks.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, thanks. I certainly hope so. I've already been an administrator before and it's all pretty routine stuff. The only danger is that, especially with a small wiki like this, you have to take up the responsibility to keep on it and not leave because of boredom or other stuff, since no one's there to pick up the slack (as evidenced by our current situation).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::On Wikia. And, initially, Serena was in England due to a family issue. Rowan expected her to be back pretty soon, which obviously she isn't. Then Rowan went off the radar, which is more expected because she only does routine things for Serena. And, yeah, I think its because the real template is in caps, and when you insert the pre-load template without caps, it doesn't match the actual thing, and so it comes out weird.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Rowan and Serena came back unexpectedly; Serena made Rowan a bureaucrat and Rowan then made me an administrator, so the vote is no longer necessary, I guess. Though I appreciate the confidence that you and Sango both expressed! Thanks for your help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, thanks. I'll try and take care of that commons issue asap.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Chapters *Chapter 51 *Chapter 97 *Chapter 54 by JINIERULES 06:02, February 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah i had grammer prombles and i didnt know how put an infobox you will help me for putting infobx Follow my contributions Chapter 50 by JINIERULES 08:20, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale Okay, I think it should be fixed. Let me know if it still has problems.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll look into it. Do you know of a way to stop it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Once I have time later today, I'll attempt a range block.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So you busy i need write more chapters by JINIERULES 01:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I Edit this *Chapter 17 *Chapter 60 ‎ is about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle by JINIERULES 14:49, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main page You don't need to edit the main page just the templates which it includes: i.e. Template:Featured article, Template:Vote, etc. I've been wanting to get to that, but I always forget or put it off. If you want to take care of that I'd be grateful!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Oh...woops! I just realize that those templates were what you were talking about...sorry! :O Yeah, I'll take care of all that myself, I guess, since they are all protected. Thanks for bringing it up, though, or I would have taken forever to get around to it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Always go in chronological order. Anything other than that would just confuse the reader. I look forward to seeing your expansion of his article; let me know if you need anymore help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :It's quite nice. Where did you get it from? Is it fan-made or a source image?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Excellent, thank you! I can put it in Kaguya's Trivia section (which unfortunately doesn't normally have any images).--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How are You? how are you my friend by JINIERULES 13:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) check i used the dictionary *Chapter 113 Chapter 114 by JINIERULES 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I Should write... *War oprhans *The wife of the lord whose real child was stillbirth and takes of Akago by JINIERULES 11:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ok i will write them but frist Unoffical Live Action Here by JINIERULES 11:54, February 20, 2012 (UTC) we should the holy pearl or not ? i already told Suzaku Please be admin of the breaker here by JINIERULES 10:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) the breaker is about a bullied boy Shi-Woon Yi, a student of Nine Dragons High School whose fate is sealed when he meets Chun-Woo Han, an infamous martial artist from the secret world of Murim who later becomes his teacher *Part 1 *Part 2 Affiliated Wikis "Program" What do you think about Xiao Qiao's request to start one of these affiliated thingies? It's not really my thing, and I could care less; but if other people think it has some merit...?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I wasn't sure if what he was saying made any since. ^.^ And, do you know when that's coming out...? I felt sort of embarassed the other day that I was the administrator of a site that's supposed to be a compendium of all InuYasha knowledge, and I was looking on other sites for release dates/premieres, haha.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course, haha! What sort of admin would I be if I hadn't even seen the epic conclusion of the InuYasha franchise?? :p And I think the idea (InuYasha answers) is very interesting...although I wonder if it might be merged to this wiki somehow...because, I don't necessarily know how many people would come by there on there own. Idk, I have no idea how that works, and it isn't my business! But I think you could get a lot more traffic with that kind of thing if it was here. How exactly do people find Inuyasha Answers? Does it come up with search engine results often?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good idea. I'm basically an encyclopedia of InuYasha info, hence why I started contributing here, so I'd really like to answer some of those questions to test my knowledge! (Kind of like a quiz! :p)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:56, February 25, 2012 (UTC) New Avatar i like your new avatar by JINIERULES 04:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) yes Re:Chat That's okay; and I enjoyed it too. And it does show that you're logged out! And I'll definitely be here tomorrow (today, for me). I'm going to start working on Kaguya again, so I'll be here doing that. :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 07:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 07:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, okay. I deactivated the comments feature. And your answer pretty much summed it up. Pretty obscure question, though, considering Inuyasha only does that in one episode...--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:52, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Indian :actullay i not Korean really but Indian need korean wiki of Inuyasha by JINIERULES 10:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ADD *Village Boy *Girl wh saved by Inuyasha *War orphans - comtped by JINIERULES 05:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :South indian who lived in thailand by JINIERULES 06:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here the holy pearl- live action by JINIERULES 13:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i just put live action on Inuyasha's and Kikyo's page now i will put Kagome and Sesshomaru Name meanings I'm 98% sure it is the same person, as you suspected; which is good, because I wanted her to create an account so we could better keep an eye on those kinds of edits. We'll have to double check those name meanings (as I know you have in a few cases), to make sure they're accurate. But as long as she doesn't put "Name meaning:" and actually makes real contributions, I'm okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Conference Hi, I was thinking on March 1st, perhaps, we (you, Sango, JINIERULES, and I) could get together and have a conference-type thing on chat; just to get a sense of what sort of projects we're all working on, and maybe coordinate our activities to a degree. I think it could be really beneficial. What do you think?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we may have to angle more towards the weekend, since this is so last minute. Please let me know what time (EST) and day works best for you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll see if that time works for everyone else.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I asked both of them to come, but I haven't heard from Sango yet.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure! If you have anything you'd like to have discussed, make a list and you can bring it up during the meeting.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:29, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Edting Chapters I fnished editing Chapter 14 and wrote Chapter 106 by JINIERULES 09:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Manga i posting scenes of manga by JINIERULES 03:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yeah i am malayalam who speak english Hello hey ryoga by JINIERULES 14:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reason Why Suzaku detele two charcters that i wrote i so stuipd by JINIERULES 09:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) you had exam it true ? i wrote Chapter 46 by JINIERULES 12:37, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Many characters fanart include punks and old wintess by JINIERULES 03:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :^^^I want to use this instead of File:Inuyasha characters, for the main page slider. What do you think?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I generally don't employ fanart, but what we have in place now is basically fanart, since it's edited together images made to look like one contiguous image. But, yeah, I'll run it by her.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 11:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG You become admin ? by JINIERULES 04:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inuyasha answers Okay, I asked a shamelessly self-promoting question. I hope that suffices for your purposes. I also commented on that forum. As for your signature, it looks fine! Although I liked the one with kanji too.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Could you link Inuyasha answers to the main page as an affiliate? That may boost exposure.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:52, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Is there anyway you could put a stylized logo in the affiliates box?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mistake i already wrote Red Stone before Inuyasha 5.5 wrote Blood coral crystal by JINIERULES 04:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) i should moved red stone by renamed but thank you anyway Re:Mistress Centipede I think that most of Mistress centipede pic isn't safe for minor so I kinda painted her a cloth. Pictures um i was wondering if you can help me attain some pics of locations in inuyasha. i cant find it on the internet and i was wondering if you could go to the episode's and make the stilled scene yourself. i need a picture of the hyaaki bats cave,the temple of the water god, a better pic of the cave of the wolves and the castle that held baryu.Inuyasha5.5 15:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) in order of episode to find each its ep 73,27,36,and 110. please help! Here is bat cave oh yeah and if u could also get a pic of the hyaaki bats like a few of them flying it would be great. i also created a hyaaki bats cave page not knowing their was something like that and i tried to fix that other page and like erased everything. but it is still there but with nothing on it. my page is okay but i dont know what to do with the other one called bat cave.Inuyasha5.5 15:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'll try my best to upload them asap. I have exams this week, so most probably by next week :) As for the article, I think the administrators took care of it. Ryoga (talk) 03:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Chapters but no plot I should add this? by JINIERULES 03:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: InuYasha Answer Wiki Logo Hello Ryoga, thanks for contacting me, about the logo, there is a Logo Creation Wiki for Wikia, you can go there and make a request, tell what you like it will be. Hope that help. If you need more, or help, I can rebuild a logo for you :) Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 04:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Music i already wrote songs but i get confused for add categorizes byJINIERULES 06:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Well. For some reason, I have a feeling that this wiki's a bit tense (I don't mean to sound mean). And...I feel like I'm not blending in with the community and just can't even help out with easy stuff. Anastasia.Ressurector 14:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Long time no see. :) Well, I just wanna hear your opinion about the whole 'decoration' of this wiki. What do you feel while you enter this wiki? (I know there's another new user who appeared at here awhile ago, she said she felt a bit tensed while entered InuYasha Wiki). Sango 珊瑚 15:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa, thanks! :O I don't expected that you also go there. In my opinion, InuYasha this animation originates from Japan and the story greatly takes part in feudal era, so I just choose Japanese pattern picture to set it as Wikia background. Apart from that, I choose pink pattern to suit Inuyasha's kimono colour (that Rumiko Takahashi used pink to colour his kimono, but not longer later she changed the colour into red), making the combination of red and pink come out perfectly. :(PS: I know Rumiko Takahashi loves pink colour. >>" I read an article from Furinkan website since Rumiko intended to show out how much time did she spend on drawing a back cover for Urusei Yatsura tankobon). :About the design, it greatly influence from Xiao Qiao's editing style. And yes, I learn a lot of techniques from her (by peeking). Phineas and Ferb Vietnam Wikia is the best example for letting me design the home. You can see the similarities 'tween them. Sango 珊瑚 14:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Sketches I took screen captures from the DVDs; therefore there are Takemaru sketches, but I don't have access to those, as I don't own the SoaHR DVD (it's my least favorite movie). My images are just naturally large, since I capture the images from videos that are in fullscreen.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:30, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I have that movie on iTunes, but not in DVD form. I bought the other three movies on DVD mostly just for the Japanese language tracks. Since I don't really like Swords of an Honorable Ruler, I thought buying the DVD just for symmetry's sake would be a waste of money. If you need regular pics of Takemaru, I could probably help you there. But the concept art sketches come from the special features of the DVD, which I don't have for Swords.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure thing.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 11:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Updating InuYasha Community I hope you don't mind I did it Piece•Enrik• disc. 19:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Theme infobox I'm trying to fulfill your request on creating a theme infobox, but could you give me some parameters to use for the infobox? I know I'll obviously need the title, season, episodes, romaji, artists, arrangement and kanji (not necessarily in that order) but is there anything else the infobox will need? (And, no, it wouldn't by copyright violation to include lyrics on song pages. I'll create a layout for songs/themes once I've finished the infobox). Rowan Salazar [Talk] 17:52, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Do you still want me to help with this?Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, what other parameters (other than the ones I listed above) would you like in the infobox? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Check out my sandbox (please don't edit it) and tell me what you think. Does it need any changes? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:21, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inuyasha answers What sort of help do you need?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:33, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Avatar log Does the avatar change log work for you? Mine won't switch for some reason.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, it must have just been the picture I was trying to use.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question The biggest possibility that the uploaded person took a screenshot like this is the source (or the video) that basically does not high quality enough. Some of the VCDs or DVDs that do not get any original licenses and sell them through market with low prices will get this kind of problems. I also got a non-original InuYasha DVD at my home, and the qualities of the screens are pretty lousy. :( But at least I can watch that series completely. Another possibility to include this topic is that person downloaded a low quality videos from the website. Although the download can accomplish within several minutes by using low-speed link, the screen may turns out just like you mentioned. MP4 is the example for describing this kind of problems. You will feel that it's nothing happen when you watch it through small devices like mobile phones, but once you transfer the MP4 to the com, it will show a bit blur on the screen. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome, fine fang. :) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 11:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Let Me write More i will more songs by JINIERULES 05:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actors i saw voice actors's page at Ranma wiki by JINIERULES 12:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Uploads When uploading images, it'd be helpful if you renamed the images appropriately rather than having titles such as File:28x46.jpg. If you can, please go back through images you have uploaded to rename any that currently have unclear names. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:16, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, that shows how much I know! Sorry! I didn't realize that only admins could rename those. ^_^' I can rename them if you'd like. And what exactly does the AutoWikiBrowser do? Rowan Salazar [Talk] 18:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Korean Inuyasha wiki i deleted Inuyasha Korean wiki to re conceted ko.inuyasha.wiki i tried create it but didn't work by --JINIERULES 06:10, April 16, 2012 (UTC)